


What could go wrong?

by Scottpage2001



Category: Fanfic - Fandom, SOMA (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Other, SoMa - Freeform, cursing, slight mention of gay relation ship, this fandom is too small, this is my first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottpage2001/pseuds/Scottpage2001
Summary: Peter Strasky Dispatcher at Theta thought about what couldv'e lead up to the moment of his death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic and the Soma fandom is small. We just needed more Soma stuff and by more Soma stuff i obviously mean more Peter Strasky stuff.  
> Please be nice, leave kudos and notes for future references or any mistakes.

It was just another day at Pathos II. The sound of whirling machines and the bang of metal somewhere else in the complex. Peter Strasky was getting ready for the day just like he’s done a thousand times. It would start with him waking up, brushing his teeth, putting his pathos II jump suit on (but not all the way) and going over to the main break room for some early morning coffee. Being a dispatcher at Theta meant a lot of things for Peter. It meant getting up early so no information is missed. It also meant sitting at a desk for most of the day. These things Strasky could live with just fine. The small check ups on Delta or Lambda. The chats he’d have with Herber or Jonsy. Even the gossip about new budding romances that go against the work policy. Strasky would occasionally spill some information about upcoming projects and how they would be coming along. 

__________________  
A few months after the asteroid came in contact with earth destroying everything at its surface Strasky was trying to be as cheerful as possible. He always stuck with Catherine and made sure she was happy. He talked with Strohmeier sometimes but was normally shooed away. He made it part of his routine to try and fit at the least a couple of normal stories and ideas to the other dispatchers. Even the late night calls with Akers was something, but it never really helped him feel better. In the back of his mind Strasky knew that Pathos II was going to fall eventually. He just hoped he wouldn’t be around when it broke into chaos and sadly it did all too soon. 

It first started when the sites were evacuated and the Ark project was dubbed “the most important thing to saving human life” along with the WAU causing unnecessary problems at Upsilon. Then it was the other members of Pathos II getting antsy about not having anywork and things didn’t get much better when they evacuated Delta. Of Corse Terry wouldn’t leave Delta either. That just caused more uncertainty in Peters life. Later Terry went silent. Peter tried to contact him at Christmas but got nothing back. Soon after Herber went missing, Hart came back from a salvage mission to lambda crazy eyed and jumbled and Jonsy never talked that much. Strasky felt truly and utterly alone. He almost leaped for joy when Akers told him he was ready to come to Theta and he realized it was mostly his fault that theta fell apart. He shouldn’t have been so eager to see Akers again and he could just tell something was off with him when he answered the intercom from delta. 

Strasky was stupid and ignored the signs. He jumped right into the idea of seeing Akers again and doomed all of theta. So many people were injured because of him. Jonsy, Brandon and it was his fault. Akers wasn’t himself, he was an empty shell of what he used to be a monster. His secret love was gone and replaced by The Wau’s twisted ideas. 

__________________  
Strasky just barely escaped with Jonsy, Hart, Alvaro, and Thabo. They were going to Omicron. They were going to be safe and happy. He was going to settle and maybe tell some jokes, talk with Herbie if she was still around but under the circumstances, there was a good chance she wasn’t going to be there.

Just barely free of Theta with the rest of the escape crew Hart blew up her O2 supply sealing Theta for good. It was a good call but there could’ve been another way to block Akers. Hart didn’t need to blow her self up just for them, he could feel a stray tear roll down his cheek as he though about Hart. How she used to be just as cheerful as himself. Her excitement of going back to lambda after it closing down. Just her in general. Strasky remembered all of the stories Hart told about her family and friends up on the surface. The family and friends she lost.  
Strasky was forced to shake his head clear of the thought. They had a mission to complete. They had to get to Omicron as fast as possible. They will be safer there that’s all Strasky cared about that moment. Getting his friends to safety. 

Not long after Hart’s death Jonsy was starting to get weaker. He couldn’t handle this anymore. Strasky quickly ran to the entrance of Omicron banging on the door and screaming into the intercom hoping someone will answer. The sound of a comforting voice to just let them know everything was okay. He couldn’t help but let a bit of selfishness push itself forward as he yelled at Thabo. He grew worried when they decided to leave Jonsy at the entrance. She was obviously suffering but they did have to move on.

Strasky, Thabo and Alvaro ran to the large control tower near omicron’s entrance. Strasky quickly climbed the ladder up and tried to use the omnitool to open the hub. It wouldn’t work no matter how much he tried and went for the manual flush which didn’t work either. He looked at the oxygen level on his suit, it was red, and he started to panic. “IT WONT OPEN” he said, “and nobodies answering to anything” He couldn’t help himself. He was scared and shouted “What kind of cold hearted Mother Fuckers would just leave us out here to die?!” and Thabo just responded with “don’t you get it? They’re dead!” Strasky didn’t want to belive it but knew it was true. Strasky quicky responded “How can you be so calm about this? We’re dying!” “how much air do you two have?” alvaro asked breaking the mood, “30 minutes Tops” Thabo responded quickly. Lucky him Strasky quickly responded “Im in the red! Seconds away before the Co2 gets me” He thought the scenario through. He was going to die is seconds and there was no way out of it. He just wanted the last few moments of being human to be his. He wanted to use his free will to his extent and raised his hands towards his helmet “wait Strask. What are you doing?” Alvaro asked with worry in her voice. “Why wait right? Im the master of my own fate!” Strasky yelled this before lifting the helmet off his head and the effects were almost instant. Strasky clawed at the open water for something anything to help him. He clawed at his throat as the sea water and pressure destroyed his lungs and throat. He couldn’t breath and felt his eyes roll back in his head. 

This was the wrong way to go.

Strasky thought of everything leading up to this. He got a job under the Atlantic ocean I mean with technology today, what could go wrong? 

If he could he would’ve laughed at the thought.

Everything could go wrong he thought as the last of his life was stripped from him.


End file.
